


Of Course Yes

by Rynbie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Consent, M/M, Porn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynbie/pseuds/Rynbie
Summary: Richie buried his face in Eddie’s hair and whispered, his voice barely audible.  “It never mattered to me.”Eddie chuckled more genuinely this time, pressing into the comforting, warm contact.  “That’s different Rich, you’re my best friend.  You’re not in love with me.”Eddie is recovering from an ugly breakup when Richie makes a confession.Trans!Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157





	Of Course Yes

Eddie sat at the end of the bed, shaking softly as he cried. He was a grown man, there was no excuse to cry like this. But, god, he’d really thought it would be different this time. He said as much to Richie, quietly.

Richie just sat beside him, rubbing a comforting palm up and down his back. “I know,” he said gently. “I know, man. I’m really sorry.”

“He just…” Eddie closed his eyes and shook his head softly. “He just left.” He looked away, shamefully, as he corrected himself. “He didn’t…  _ just  _ leave.”

Richie looked at him, puzzled, eyes crinkled together and mouth forming a tiny, confused “o” shape.

Eddie sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. “He said I had led him on, that I toyed with him. He called me a…” he grumbled and muttered the slur under his breath. “And then he slapped me, and told me if I ever- Rich?”

Richie had stood up, and was now pacing the room, hands flexed behind his head, elbows out. His lips were pursed, and there was determination in his eyes. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and started toying with his fingers. “It’s not that bad, it doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Richie turned towards Eddie and leaned down, looking into his eyes, his own wild. “He put his hands on you. I’m physically going to fucking murder him.”

Eddie smiled sadly, a little comforted by Richie’s rage on his behalf. He took him by the arm and pulled him back to sit on the bed. “Can you commit homicide later? I kind of need a friend right now.”

Richie let out a long, slow breath to calm himself, and slipped his arm around Eddie, pulling him to lean against him. “I’m sorry, man, I just… god, I’m so fucking pissed off.”

“I know,” Eddie murmured. “Thank you.”

They sat there in silence for a long time before Richie spoke again. “It shouldn’t… fucking matter.”

Eddie choked a half amused, half pained laughed. “It does though. To most guys, it does.”

Richie buried his face in Eddie’s hair and whispered, his voice barely audible. “It never mattered to me.”

Eddie chuckled more genuinely this time, pressing into the comforting, warm contact. “That’s different Rich, you’re my best friend. You’re not in love with me.”

Richie went a little stiff at the words, and hid deeper in Eddie’s hair, kissing his head instead of answering.

“...Richie?” Eddie asked fearfully. “What’s wrong? Something’s wrong, I know something’s wrong.”

“Nothin’,” Richie said quickly.

Eddie pulled away, looking at him in concern. “Seriously, what’s going on? Please don’t lie to me, I can’t take it right now. I’m fucking… vulnerable.”

Richie nodded and pulled his arms away, folding them across his chest. “Which is exactly why we shouldn’t be having this conversation right now.”

“What conversation?”

Richie stood up and groaned, leaning back, face to the ceiling. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. Can we do this later? Any time later. Or possibly never.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes. “What conversation, Richie?”

“Jesus fuck,” Richie gasped, throwing his hands up in frustration. The floodgates burst open. “The conversation where I admit that I’ve been fucking in love with you since we were fourteen. The one where I tell you that finding out you were trans changed abso-fucking-lutely nothing, and that it only made me love you more because you’re fucking stronger than anyone can see for going through this shit and living. Where I tell you that guys like fucking Roger, and David, and Gary, never fucking deserved you because they’re fucking trash, and I could love you so much better than them if you’d just… let me.” He slowed down on the last two words, putting his hands on his hips and sighing, looking into Eddie’s wide eyes. He brought one hand back up to rub across his face as he looked away again. “Beep beep?”

Eddie’s mouth was slightly agape as he stared at his best friend, the speech washing over him. Quite abruptly, he was crying again. Tears poured down his cheeks as he lost control of his breathing, his hands trembling.

“Shit, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Richie muttered frantically, rushing to Eddie’s side. He sat back down and put one hand on his back, the other on his knee. “I’m sorry, Eds, damn it. Damn it. I shouldn’t have said anything, it’s not… not fucking fair to you.”

Eddie was still having labored breathing, trying to catch control of it again. With one hand, he clutched Richie’s where is sat on his knee. With the other he dug in his pockets until he found his inhaler and hurriedly took a few puffs, letting his burning lungs relax before putting it away. Tears still streamed down his face. He looked earnestly into Richie’s eyes, as if what he had to say was of dire importance. He opened his mouth to try and push the words out, but nothing came.

“What?” Richie asked, scooting a bit closer. “What is it? Do you want me to go?”

Eddie finally, finally forced his voice to work, the words tumbling from his lips in a tone of desperation. “I love you, too.”

Richie stared. He blinked. His eyebrows knit together and he took a breath before squinting and making an expression of befuddlement. “I… uh…”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Richie.” He moved both hands to either side of Richie’s face and dragged him in, kissing him hard on the mouth. He sighed softly into the kiss, running his tongue along Richie’s teeth. Richie gasped, and the second his mouth was open Eddie slipped his tongue inside to flirt with Richie’s.

Richie pulled back finally, still in shock, still looking terrible confused. “Eddie…?”

Eddie bit his own lip softly and let his thumbed play over Richie’s face. “I love you. I’ve loved you since I was fourteen. I loved you more when I told you I was trans and you just... Fucking held me. And it didn’t change us. And guys like Roger, and David, and fucking Gary, were just distractions. Lame attempts at feeling something, anything, for someone other than you. Because I never believed that someone as funny, and clever, and brave as you could ever love this sickly little wimp.”

Richie put a hand on the side of Eddie’s face, brushing his hair back before leaning their foreheads together. “You’re the bravest fucking person I know, Eds. And the most beautiful.”

Eddie caught his lips in another kiss, drawing him in. He took Richie’s shy hands and pulled them around his body, scooting closer before giving up and moving to straddle Richie’s lap.

“Wait, wait,” Richie murmured, struggling to break the kiss. He looked into Eddie’s eyes and sighed heavily. “You’re vulnerable right now, we shouldn’t… do anything you might regret.”

“Regret?” Eddie whispered, running his hands through Richie’s hair. “Like kissing my best friend? Like making love to my first love? Touching you the way I’ve been dreaming of for three decades? Babe… I could never regret you.”

_ Babe. He called me babe. God. _ “Okay,” Richie said breathlessly. “Okay. Anything you want. I just want you.”

Eddie smiled and kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip as he stripped off his own shirt and cast it aside. Richie pulled back to look at his chest, his hands slowly gliding over skin, muscles, tattoos, surgery scars, and treasure trail. “Jesus,” he muttered. “You’re perfect.”

Eddie chuckled and pushed Richie’s Hawaiian shirt off his shoulders, then pulled his t-shirt over his head. He gently shoved Richie down to the bed, where he lay, biting his lip and staring up at his love. It was Eddie’s turn to let his hands wander, letting his fingertips glide through Richie’s chest hair and then down the sides of his ribs, tickling lightly while he leaned down to press kisses to Richie’s neck. Richie’s breathing went shallow as he let his head fall back to the mattress, just adoring the sensation of Eddie’s hands on him.

Eddie moved back and stood up now, kicking off his shoes and stripping down to his underwear. He wanted to be naked for Richie, but not yet. He needed just another moment. Instead, he busied himself with taking off Richie’s shoes, undoing his pants and pulling them off with his boxers. With Richie naked before him, Eddie couldn’t help but lick his lips in desire.

Richie just couldn’t fucking believe Eddie was looking at him like that. How did he deserve this? How had he gotten so lucky as to be noticed, much less loved, by Eddie Kaspbrak?

Eddie walked around to the side of the bed and climbed up, laying down across the blankets and motioning to Richie to come to him. Richie’s eyes followed him like a man possessed, turning and crawling up the bed and over his love when he was bidden. He gently pressed Eddie down into the pillows as he lowered himself to kiss him, tenderly and sweetly. The way he’d wanted to kiss him thirty years ago.

Their skin pressed together, moving against one another, was a delicious feeling. Richie could have lived with this, just this, for the rest of time. He was happy to ignore his hardening cock and just keep kissing Eddie for as long as he wanted.

Eddie, however, was eager to continue. He slid one hand down Richie’s side and then under him, letting his fingertips flirt along his cock before curling around it and beginning to gently pump.

Richie straight up whimpered at the feeling of Eddie touching his cock, because god, it was so good. It was better than anything he’d ever felt or imagined. All his sexual experiences and background couldn’t have prepared him for the warm, sweet touch of Eddie Kaspbrak. He wanted, desperately, to make Eddie feel that good too, but didn’t want to push his boundaries. So he settled for grinding his thigh gently into Eddie’s crotch as he was jacked off.

Eddie was moaning softly now, his head tilted back and eyes closed. “Want you,” he pleaded softly, and let go of Richie to hook his thumbs in his underwear, beginning to pull it down.

Richie’s hands caught his, a serious look in his eyes. “Only if you’re ready,” he whispered.

Eddie’s heart melted and he smiled so lovingly up at Richie. “I’m ready,” he answered. “I want you to see all of me, have all of me.” He pulled his underwear down, and Richie helped him kick it off.

“Can I-” Richie started, but bit his lip and stopped himself. He would rather die unsatisfied than make his Eddie uncomfortable.

Eddie laughed softly and nodded. “Anything you want, love. I trust you.”

Richie smiled back at him and kissed the tip of his nose, then nuzzled it softly with his own. In turn now, he kissed Eddie’s lips, chin, neck, collarbones, chest, nipples, stomach, and hips. He went so painstakingly slowly, giving Eddie all the time in the world to stop him or change his mind. Eddie just kept one hand on Richie’s head, stroking his hair.

When Richie reached Eddie’s pussy, he had to admit, he was in entirely new territory. This was simply not his area of expertise. But god, for Eddie, he would learn. He’d fantasized about this often enough. He gently flicked his tongue against Eddie’s clit, taking note of the satisfied moan this dragged from Eddie. He took it in his mouth now, sucking gently and moving his tongue repeatedly along it. Eddie was in heaven, making happy little noises and softly moving his hips up to meet Richie’s mouth.

Finally, Eddie was losing his mind. “I need you,” he gasped softly. “Want you inside me, Richie, please…”

Richie lapped once more at Eddie’s sweetly drenched folds, then moved back up over his body to press his mouth to Eddie’s, letting him taste himself. He never once broke the kiss as he took his cock in hand and lined it up with Eddie’s pussy, gently beginning to press into him.

Eddie let out a lilting whine at the penetration, clutching Richie closer. “Deeper,” he muttered, “I’m okay, please. I need you.”

Richie obeyed eagerly but tenderly, slowly easing himself inside until he was fully seated within his love. He looked down at Eddie with all the adoration that existed in the world. “I love you, Eds.”

Eddie smiled, his eyes shining with affection and small, joyful tears. “I love you too.”

Richie began to move inside him now, watching attentively as Eddie bit his lip and let himself become lost in the motion. Richie was easily sliding in and out of him, sighing, trembling like a shy child. He moved his lips back to Eddie’s neck as he picked up a little speed, nipping and biting and sucking a large bruise onto his skin as Eddie whimpered happily.

Eddie was still clinging to him, and now he whispered, “Harder, Richie,”

Richie would give Eddie anything he wanted in this world, obviously. He moved a little faster, a little rougher, pumping himself into Eddie while balancing on his elbows so he could keep kissing his face.

Eddie was losing himself now, and he raked his nails down Richie’s back. “I’m… gonna cum,” he managed weakly. “Cum with me? Please.”

“Yes,” Richie answered shortly, unable to say much more in the state he was in, his head swimming and his body shaking and tingling.

A few more gentle thrusts and they came together, Richie spilling into Eddie as he clenched hard around him in the most exquisite way. Eddie’s hands tangled in the sheets as he cried out, “Fuck,  _ fuck _ .”

Richie moved through the orgasm, easy with Eddie to keep from over stimulating him, then laid down his chest, still inside him. Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s sweat slicked hair and laughed euphorically.

“I love you, Richie. God, I love you so much.”

Richie reached blindly for Eddie’s hand, finding it and bringing it to his lips to kiss at it softly. “Eds?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Eddie burst into breathless laughter. “Jesus fuck, yes Richie. Of course yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my life's blood. Think about commenting, if you can! <3


End file.
